Saria?!?
by malon
Summary: Saria is after Link again and this time she knows how to get him...
1. Saria?!?

Saria?   
  
"I am Kokiri. And just a child. I thought you were, But you are a different race. You've grown up, and left me on my own. Please just tell me, when you look  
at me, do you see a child? A friend? I know you cannot see anything but those, for I will always look like a child. Link, don't forget me!" Love Always, Saria  
  
Link folds up the note he found laying on Saria's favorite tree stump and slipped it soundlessly into his pocket. He turns to leave and sees Saria standing  
infront of the stairs leading out, she was crying but seeing Links face made fresh tears well-up in her eyes, she turns and runs, fresh tears streaking her  
red salty cheeks. "Saria! "Link shouts, "Wait!!!" when he finally gets out of the sacred forest meadow, she was out of sight. He tries to leave the lost wood to  
return to Hyrule field but gets lost trying to find his way out (also looking for some quick rupees in some bushes) he drops through a hole and finds himself  
at the forest stage, but Saira is sitting at the edge of the stage crying. "Saria?" Link asks, she raises her head and look at him then turns away  
quickly, "How did you find me?" she asks between sobs, "Truthfully? I was looking for some quick easy rupees and I fell in this hole and there you are! "he  
explains, Saria cracks a quick smile then turns away again, "Link....I'm sorry I should have never written that!" she says almost crying but holding back  
the new batch of tears she felt overwhelming her. "I'm glad I found you! "Link says, "If I didn't I wouldn't have been able to find the way out! "Link said  
playfully Saria cracks another smile and this one lasts longer boy fades away too. "Go Right then right again then take a left and your out. "she says sadly  
not wanting Link to go, "Ok so that s left then left and then go straight?" "No you silly" and she giggles, before she could protest Link pulls her to her feet and  
drags her out of the hole. "Looks like you'll have to show me! "Link said with a smile on his face. Saria giggled and lead him out, the whole inter time Link  
was thinking (I only did that to make her happy, I just hope she doesn't get to attached!) Link spent the night in his tree house, though the bed was now  
just a bit too small for him! In the morning he went to go see Saria but she was not at her house, so Link decided to try the lost wood. When he finally got  
there her favorite tree stump stood empty, so he turned to go but right behind him was a very grown up Saria!   
  
The End?  
  



	2. Saria?!? Part two

  
Part two: Saria?!? By Malon   
  
"Oh Link, isn't it wonderful?" Saria was so full of joy she couldn't hold back her fresh tears. She could hardly remember the last time she had cried for joy.  
It was when Link had said he'd always stay with her. But that was a long time ago, and he'd probably already forgotten. "Saria?" Link stuttered. "Is it really  
you? But how?" Link asked in amazement. "Oh Link! I'm so happy! The Sages combined their power with mine, and aged myself." "But," She said, her  
smile turning into a frown, "it will only last for a week." "But why?" Link asked, knowing he shouldn't have. He already knew the answer. "To be with you, of  
course! All I've ever wanted was to be with you." "Saria, you know, Oh. Do you want to have a picnic with me in the Lost Woods?" Link said, kicking  
himself for it. "I thought you'd never ask. I'd love to!"   
  
**THE NEXT DAY**   
  
Link put on a clean tunic and packed a basket he stole from Mido with lunch. Then he set off to Saria's house. When he got there, the pair headed to the  
Lost Woods. They started eating lunch. "Isn't that Mido's basket?" Asked Saria. "Um. No." Said Link. "Oh well it looked like it, not saying you stole it or  
anything!" "Of course you arn't!"Link said then went back to eating his fish. When they were done Saria laid down in a soft patch of grass and said,"Link,  
do you think I'm pretty?" "What?" Link asked startled by the question. "You heard me," "Umm.... of course!" Link said a little worried. "Do you mean it?"  
"Of course!" "Link, what's the matter?" "Matter? Nothing's the matter!" Saria scooted closer to Link and said, "You know if anything is bothering you, you  
can tell me." Link walks away and stammers, ""N.... nothings is wrong." Saria scoots even closer and asks again, "Are you sure your ok?" Link stands  
and backs away. "Like I said, I'm just peachy." His voice begins to waver. He was trying hard not to hurt Saria, but he wanted her to know the truth. "Um,  
Saria? I have to tell you something." "Yes Link?" Saria asked hopefully. "Well I have to be going now! Bye!" He said it so fast, it all sounded like one  
word. He dashed out of the Woods, forgetting his blanket and basket. "Damn. We didn't evne get to kiss. Maybe next time..." Saria began to clean up the  
little campsite. Suddenly, she got an idea. 'Link is going to love this!' She thought happily.   
  
**LATER THAT DAY**   
  
Saria snuck into Link's house and crept into Link's bed. She pulled the covers over her head and layed as flat as she could. About five minutes passed,  
and Saira heard the thump of Link's boots against the floor. She held her breath. Link sat on the edge of his bed and pulled off his boots. He lay back on  
the bed. Saria gasped. Then waited. Link hadn't noticed! Link felt a lump. He patted around near his head. "Hmm..." Link got off the bed and slowly pulled  
off the covers. He gasped, and a little tuft of green hair peeked through. Clenching his teeth, Link threw the rest of the blankets off the bed. "Hi Link. Saria  
cooed. Link began to get angry. "Listen! I don't like you, ok! I never have! Not in any way other than a friend, do you understand?" Saria gasped. She  
jumped up and ran out of the treehouse and into the Lost Woods, salty tears pouring down her hot cheeks. Link called after her, "Saria! I'm sorry! Come  
back!"   
  
A/N*** There it is! Suggestions wanted for part three!  



End file.
